Believe
by Anakin
Summary: A Holiday Trory! Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?


Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on my stories "Take A Bow", "Where I Wanna Be", and "Should've Never" but I will get back to those. My birthday is coming up 2 days after the new year, I'll be 17! lol I'm not all that exciting, so I'll most likely get a chapter of each out to you. This is just a Christmas treat, and I hope you like it!! Enjoy!  
  
All characters belong to the WB and that wonderful lady. Situations and plot ideas are mine, so don't steal them! Thanks!  
  
  
  


Chapter 1  
  


He starred at fire in front of him from the corner. The annual Du Grey Christmas party had been going on for hours now, and would continue on into the night. He had managed to pull away from the clingy hands of his mother and her friends, and the extremely close to  
being drunk glare of his father. He could heard the music in the other room, the sound  
muffled by the walls of the room he was now hiding in. Music he would never be caught dead listening to on his own, and somehow manage to live through tonight. Kids from his  
school had been arriving ever since the doors opened, their parents grinning, wearing  
stupid little Christmas pins with Santa or a snow man on them, and always shinning  
blindingly bright. Apparently, no one owned anything that didnt shine and glimmer in any light. Their kids were just as uncomfortable to be there as he was, all of them wanting to go  
home and spend Christmas Eve at their own homes, most likely in their bed room  
listening to something while their parents were out doing their own Christmas deal.  
  
God forbid he'd be allowed one Christmas without the entire Hartford elite at his house. It almost pained him to think that he'd never had a normal Christmas. Open one gift on Christmas Eve, and wake up the next morning with your parents waiting and grinning at the bottom of the stairs, all of them huddled around the tree as he opened up all his presents and then eat a breakfast that would leave you stuffed till Christmas dinner that night. Long ago had he excepted that it would never happen. Long ago had he given up daydreaming about it, or even feeling sorry for himself about it. He was in his mothers stomach when he found out there was no Santa, and Christmas would never be Christmas to him.  
  
He shifted in the uncomfortable chair for the hundredth time since he sat down, unable to believe that with all the money his parents had, they were unable to buy at least one comfortable chair in the whole damn house. The hard wood poked into his back, the barely there cushion made his butt go numb and the back of the chair rose up so high he was able to find a position for his head where his neck didn't feel like breaking. He slouched way down into the chair, his butt handing completely off and his head reading against the arm rest, the wood sticking into his temple. He pursed his lips together, almost grinning as he thought of the look on his parents faces if they saw him sitting like this.  
  
He glanced at the grandfather clock in the room, amazed to find it to only be 9:00 PM and groaned. He at least expected it to be tomorrow by now. He fiddled with the tie on his chest, ran his hands through his hair, made weird faces and spent the next hour doing anything that required him to be dead from the world. He knew that soon his mother would come looking for him, and he'd have to replace his empty eyes with quick wit and charms that would put a Prince to shame.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
  
_Déjà vu. _ He thought silently, slowly turning around to glance at the door. He popped his neck quickly and stood up. He knew from the moment the voice reached his ears it was her, and within seconds he was back to his usual self, completely aware that being himself around her would only lead to another heartbreak.  
  
"Hello there, Mary. Looks as though you've found me," He grinned and ran his hand down his tie, making sure it was in the right place "Did you want to be alone with me? Make sure you lock the door." His eyebrow raised in a challenge, his eyes becoming small and into charming slits. He watched as she clutched the bag in front of her, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't know anyone was in here." She waved the bag in front of her, and pursed her lips together. "I'll go find another room. One where the ego in it isn't suffocating."  
  
He grinned at her defiantly, very much in love with the way her mind worked. As she turned for the door knob though, his hand shot out and his mind screamed for him to say something.   
  
"Um, no...wait. You can stay. I want you to stay." She slowed slightly and he lowered his hand, stepping forward. "I promise to behave." He added, and that did the trick. She lowered her hand away from the door and turned back to him.   
  
"You can sit down." He said, waving his hand in the direction of a few chairs. She shrugged her shoulders softly, but made no move to sit down.  
  
"Why aren't you in there sucking up to your parents friends." She asked, trailing a finger over one of the chairs.  
  
He tapped his cheeks and followed her path around the chairs slowly, watching her hair move. "My face is tired from sucking. I think I'm pretty much done for tonight. All I have to do now is wait till they're all to drunk to remember, and sneak out. That, my dear Mary, is why I'm hiding out."  
  
She nodded her head but said nothing. She threw her bag down on one of the chairs and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Rory was usually very talkative, or at least babbling about nothing, and this silence from her was making him very nervous.  
  
"So, who did the quick talking to get you to come here?" He asked with a chuckle, doing his best to break the tension he felt around him.  
  
"Grandfather. He really wanted me to meet your parents. They travel a lot, don't they? He wanted them to talk to me about the places they'd been." She stated, and turned around to face him. Her blue eyes gazed into his, completely open and unshielded. The move made him nervous, but the look in her eyes made him tremble. A lot of girls had looked at him with lust, but none of them had looked at him the way she was right now. Quickly, he averted his eyes to anything around him that wasn't her.   
  
"I didn't like talking to them." She said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, and he watched her shadow on the floor nervously. Mentally he told himself to straighten his shoulders and hit on her, tease her, make her the uncomfortable one but somehow he couldn't, so he just waited for her answer.  
  
"Well," She gasped softly, running her hands down the front of her dress. "I didn't see you in either one of them."  
  
_*And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow*  
  
_"What do you mean?" He watched as she trailed her foot over the expensive carpet. He let his eyes rest of the top of her head, deciding to be somewhat brave.  
  
"Don't be mad at me."  
  
"About..."  
  
"Your dad is a complete arrogant asshole and your mother is a clingy social freak."  
  
She raised her head slowly to look at her, afraid that she'd crossed a line, but all he did was smile and burst out laughing.  
  
And he found that he couldn't stop for some reason. The laughter just kept coming. All of his friends knew exactly what Rory had just said but never dared to say it to him. The fact that Rory- innocent, soft spoken, hardly ever cursed in her life- Rory would be saying them made him giddy.  
  
"Oh God, Rory," He chuckled, regaining his composer. "I love you."  
  
  
_*You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now*  
  
_He shocked himself with his words, completely aware that he meant them as nothing more than a joke, that he loved the fact that she was verbal about his parents, but it struck him as sounding strange, coming from his lips. Strangely natural.  
  
She grinned softly at him, unsure where to put his words and rocked on her heels. "I think I should go back to the party."  
  
Quickly, she made her way to the door, completely forgetting her bag on the chair. Just as quickly, Tristan followed her and shut the door just as quickly as she had opened it. He heard her gasp softly, and he grinned as she turned around quickly, surprised to find him hovering over her.  
  
She was trapped. Slowly his arms snaked around her, pinning her to the door. "Tristan, I know that music's loud in there but I swear if you do anything unwelcome, they will hear my scream, or yours."  
  
His eyes softly slightly, but he was almost amused that she'd never been in this position before. He looked over her slowly before resting his eyes on hers. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rory. I'd never do anything you wouldn't want me to do. I'm not that evil."  
  
He slowly pushed his body against hers, his face nuzzling the side of her head, her hair tickling him slightly.  
  
"Unwelcome?" He asked softly into in hair. His hands remained on the door behind her, his fingers wishing there was something to grip. She shook her head 'no' slowly, and he used his knee to push her legs apart slightly, sliding one of his own between them. Nothing sexual at all was intended, but it put him just the slightest bit closer to her.  
  
"Am I unwelcome, yet?" He asked as she rested her hands on his hips. He was waiting for her to shove him away, but he was surprised to find her digging her fingers into his dinner jacket softly, pulling him to her.   
  
"Don't think I'm letting you get away with this just because it's Christmas." She said.  
  
He almost laughed as he let his arms slowly fall from the door to her shoulders. "Then why are you allowing me to do this? Please, don't forget Rory...You hate me."  
  
She nodded her hand slowly and fought to keep herself from shivering as her trailed the tips of his fingers over the tender skin on her neck. "That I do, but that was before."  
  
"Before what?" He pushed her hair away from her neck, and let his lips fall to it, kissing it softly. He pushed her hair off her shoulder, letting it rest of her back.  
  
"Before I saw your bedroom." She stated simply, and it caused him to stop mid-kiss.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
But before the word could fully leave his lips, her hand flashed out in front of him quickly, grabbing the folds of his jacket and crashing hip lips down to hers.  
  
_*And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life*  
  
_His eyebrows shot up quickly, surprised that he would be in the position he'd put many girls into before. Her fingers gripped his jacket, and her lips demanded that his respond. And he did. Within seconds his mind began pushing it's way through the fog and he began to kiss her back. Slow, soft, sweet kisses, where his mouth barely left hers. He kissed her bottom lip, trailing his tongue over it softly, wanting to tease, but that chance was taken away when she slipped hers over his, knowing exactly what kind of effect she was having on him.  
  
_*Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*_  
  
He slipped his hands onto her cheeks, digging his fingers into her hair, and kissing her one more time before pulling back. Their breath came in short, quick gasps, and she grinned as her eyes raised to his.  
  
"Well, um...That...well that didn't seem much like an 'I hate you' kiss." He said, as she giggled at his shocked face.  
  
"Yeah well, Christmas made you look kissable." She told him, shrugging her shoulders as if the kiss didn't make her knees tremble as well. Truth be told, she was still clinging to his jacket to keep herself for falling straight down to the floor.  
  
"Well, thank you. My mother always did say I wore Christmas well." He grinned and her and toyed with her hair. "You know, you're being very UN-you right now. Coming up and kissing me like that. I thought that was my job."  
  
"Well, you're not being very you right now either. Babbling and being completely nervous."  
  
He smiled at her, realizing that she was right. They had changed places tonight.  
  
"Tell me the truth, why are you letting your guard down around me, Rory."  
  
She looked down, and starred at his chest, her small fingers toying with the folds in his jacket as she spoke. "I went into your bedroom."  
  
He nodded slowly, wondering whether or not that actually bothered him.  
  
"And there was something on your dresser."  
  
He closed his eyes slowly and pursed his lips together, mentally kicking himself in the ass. Yes, he was definitely bothered now.  
  
"I wouldn't have looked, normally, but it was addressed to me. When I saw that it was for me, it made me sad."  
  
She continued to play with his jacket, but his fingers had stilled in her hair, the silky wisps now laying lifelessly on his fingers.  
  
"It made me sad because you had gotten me something for Christmas, but you had no intention of giving it to me, did you?"  
  
Slowly he shook his head, refusing to look at her. "No."  
  
_*And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand*  
  
_  
"Yeah, and the fact that you had gone out to get me something, with no intention of actually giving it to me, made me realize something."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"That quite possibly...You love me."  
  
His eyes snapped open, quickly making their way to hers. He starred at her for a moment, wishing he could say or do something that could prove her wrong.  
  
"Just cause I bought you a gift-"  
  
"-one you weren't going to give me-"  
  
"-tells you that I love you? How do you figure that?"  
  
She smiled softly and crinkled her forehead. Tristan resisted the urge to run his fingers over the skin, pushing it back down to it's smooth form.  
  
"It's simple. I did the same thing."  
  
It was his turn to crinkle his forehead in confusion. For a moment he didn't quite understand, and he was about to ask her what she meant when it hit him, full force.  
  
"Wait. You-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
_*When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am*   
  
_"And I had no intention of giving you my gift."  
  
He grinned down at her, completely amazed at the way this Christmas had turned out. Of course, he wouldn't be opening any presents tomorrow morning, the party was still going on in the room next to theirs, and their parents would soon all be drunk, but he had finally gotten a gift on Christmas Eve. He had gotten her.  
  
"You just did."  
  
Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, for the first time in his life, believing in Santa. And they continued to kiss, straight past midnight and on into Christmas, barely audible bells ringing in the distance. 


End file.
